Sjin's Secret
by Kelpurple90
Summary: Why is Sjin so obsessed with Frozen? Contains Yogscast, and forming Sjips.


A/N: Late Merry Christmas! I had this idea on Boxing Day (the day I first watched Frozen) and started writing it at 1am this morning xD Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

><p>"Let it go! Let it go~!" The Canadian rolled his eyes as his friend pretty much belted out his current favourite tune, sporting – quite handsomely – the same attire as the character, Elsa. Sips couldn't help himself from being impressed at how Sjin could pull it off. He'd tried before, but only ended up as a lady orc with green hair and nipple tassels. Not the most attractive, but it was funny at least. The thing was there wasn't even a special occasion for this. Sjin had just decided to change and start 'singing'. It was better to just let him finish, the office had learnt, or they'd have to listen from the beginning again and again and again. It did prove quite handy entertainment, unless you wanted to record. Currently Sips, Duncan and Kim were watching the bearded man sing his heart out. After his solo, Sjin sat down as he caught his breath.<p>

"Jeez Sjin. I've known you how many years and I still don't understand you – you babby." Sips shook his head, earning a laugh from Duncan and Kim. "What's your obsession with that movie anyway?" He asked, being partially serious for once. "I mean, it just makes you a man baby." He added in his usual Sips way. Sjin blushed slightly, glancing away.

"I-I dunno...I just like it, that's all." He stuttered quietly, becoming shy quickly. Typical Sjin. "R-Relatable, I suppose." The three glanced at each other in confusion. Relatable? Was something bothering Sjin?

"You know...you can just talk to us if something's wrong." Duncan started, and Sjin yelped at his mistake. He flailed his arms around quickly, trying to amend his error.

"T-That's not what I meant." He replied with his cute smile. "In a...musical sense. It's well...c-crafted and all." Sjin stood up, glancing down at his gloved hands. "N-Now, I need to get changed and back to work." He scurried out of the room to the bathroom, leaving the three as confused as ever.

* * *

><p>Sjin hid himself in the cubical, mostly changed back to normal clothes. The only thing unchanged was his gloved hands. Unbeknownst to the others, it WAS relatable in a way. Just not in the way they thought. Hesitantly, Sjin removed one of the gloves. His fingertips were frosted, a thin layer of snow coating them. He clenched his hand into a fist, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes. 'Conceal, don't feel...I get what you mean, Elsa.' Sjin chuckled to himself, opening one eye cautiously. The frost had vanished, and the man sighed with relief. 'If only they knew how close to Elsa my life actual feels...' He stood, feeling confident enough to leave. Sjin bundled the clothes up, taking them with him as he left the toilets. He strode down the hallway, quickly walking into his office. He caught Kim's gaze as he entered, the blush returning to his cheeks. Even though he loved the film, the sudden phases he went through still embarrassed him. Sjin shoved the clothes into a bag under his desk, his beanie replacing the fake hair and crown. A knock on the door startled the man, causing another high-pitched yelp. He coughed, trying to regain some dignity, as he opened the door. Lewis was standing casually outside the door. He raised an eyebrow at Sjin, noticing the glove he had forgotten to take off.<p>

"Ah, so it **was** another karaoke session." Sjin blinked, glancing at his hand. He quickly removed the glove, hearing Lewis laugh as the heat grew in his cheeks. "Anyway, here's the schedule for the livestreams. Well, just put down what days you're free, alright?" Lewis held out the paper to Sjin and simultaneously Sjin reached out for it. Their hands brushed each other, causing Lewis to recoil. "You're so cold, Sjin! Are you alright?" He asked with concern. Sjin quickly took the paper, nodding as he closed the door. Lewis stood outside Sjin's office, a look of confusion on his features. He glanced at his hand, rubbing where they had touched. It was still quite cold and it didn't seem like it was warming up. He slowly made his way away from Sjin's office, pondering about many things. Meanwhile Sjin had curled up on the floor of his office; behind the desk where no one could see him. He felt scared. He didn't want the others to know. What would they do if they found out? Sobs racked through his body, vocalising quietly in front of him. Ice began to surround him, covering the floor and the wall. He kept repeating the words he remembered in the film that were supposed to help, and it did calm him slightly. Sjin sat up, his back pressed against the chilling ice. He just hoped no one came to him now; he wasn't in the right state of mind.

* * *

><p>"Is Sjin ok?" Lewis sat opposite Duncan in the new common room. "He doesn't seem like himself today." Duncan couldn't help but smirk.<p>

"You mean past the random karaoke and dress up he does?" The co-founder gently nudged the blonde, both smiling. "But...now that you mention it...he was a little different." Duncan continued. "He said something...I think that the film was 'relatable'. We – Sips, Kim and I – thought that meant he was having a rough time. But, once I said something, he quickly backtracked and rushed out the room. Maybe...he is having a rough time." He explained. Lewis leaned back in his chair, feeling his slowly numbing hand.

"Or maybe...relatable in a different way." He whispered, bringing his partially frozen hand into his field of view. "Maybe...he has cryokinetic powers like Elsa." At that Duncan scoffed. "No, I'm serious." Lewis sat up, pressing his hand against the table. "Sjin and my hands brushed each other, and this area-" He indicated with his index finger of his other hand. "Is cold and numbing. His touch was...ice cold too." The two looked at each other, slow realisation falling over them. "So...how do we help him? What happened in the film?"

"True love." Sips' voice startled the two, as he sat down next to the two. "Of course it'd be some soppy crap like that. It's a fucking kid's movie, what do you expect?" He leaned casually in his chair. Lewis and Duncan blinked, their gazes curious as they watched Sips. The Canadian noticed their gazes, shrugging. "What? When you've got a friend like Sjin, you kinda have to watch those movies over and over." He glanced away, a slight tint of red creeping into his cheeks. "A-Anyway..." He quickly continued, standing up. "I'd better go sort our Sjin, eh?" Sips smirked before he left the room as quickly as he came. The two males glanced at each other.

"...They always had a thing for each other, didn't they?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Sjin! Open up your babby! I'm trying to make the story have a happy ending here!" Sips called from outside Sjin's office as he knocked on the door several times. More than half of Sjin's office was now frozen, a thin layer of ice decorating the place. He slowly stood, feeling scared again. A brief moment of confidence had made him stand, but the second he was up fear took him again. "Jeez Sjin, take about another 10 years why don't you?" Sjin cringed at Sips' voice. Of all people, it had to be him. He slowly moved across the room, a trail of ice following his footsteps. His hand slid over the door handle, frost covering it's previous metal surface. He only opened the door an inch, glancing at Sips through the gap. "Finally! You took your time didn't you?" Sips remarked. "Now, come on, let me in Sjin." The cryokinetic male shook his head, looking away.<p>

"N-No..." In the corner of his eye, he caught the glint of the ice in his room. "I..."

"Look Sjin, we know what you are." Sjin flinched. "We don't care. We'll help you. I...I'll help you." Sips replied, fitting his hand through the gap to grasp onto Sjin's wrist. "Please...let me help you." Their gazes met, and Sjin felt ok. He opened the door, letting Sips inside. "You made a mess of this place, didn't you?" He smirked, his hand moving from Sjin's wrist to around his waist. Sjin glanced down at the floor, slightly ashamed. "But..." Sjin glanced up at Sips as he continued. "It's...pretty." He smiled, not being able to stop himself from hugging the Canadian. "And you know what Sjin?" Sjin blinked, curiously looking at his friend. Sips moved his lips close to Sjin's ear. "...The cold never bothered me anyway~" He sang quietly, causing Sjin to giggle. "Now, let's go have some fun."


End file.
